


Tayuya's Pleasure

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cumshot, F/M, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Tayuya has fun with an ugly loser that she can’t get off her mind, having a bit too much fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Tayuya couldn’t help but sigh as she made her way to her apartment door, opening it with almost blinding speed to see some fat, ugly slob standing on the other side. Leaning against her door frame in nothing but a skimpy outfit of bandages that kept her massive rack under control as well as a pair of panties that were very poorly tied together with a knot on each end, the redheaded girl stared at the man slob that was standing in front of her. It was that time of the week again, and she was waiting just for him, with no remorse or shame that it was someone like him that she was wanting to see. “You’re late.” was all she said before giving him a quick look up and down, something inside of her sparking and immediately making her love the fact that some ugly fuck was here to see her. It was almost as if she wanted him to peer and stare at her, wanting this fat and ugly man people called a ninja to enjoy her body for the hot piece of ass she knew she was.

 

Sticking her head out of her doorway, the brown-eyed girl looked around to see if anyone else was around or able to see the two of them. “Hurry up and get inside! Now!” The redhead stepped out of the way she continued to look around, making sure that no one could see the two of them together before she looked at the loser of a man that was taking his time to get inside of her home. “Hurry the fuck up, loser! Do you want to fuck me or not?!” Putting her hand on the man’s back, Tayuya gave him a quick shove and forced him inside, luckily getting in herself before one of her neighbors opened the door to hear just who was asking to be fucked. Of course, if she wanted one of her neighbors, nothing was going to stop her from fucking one of them. However, she was wanting the horrid, nasty, perfectly perverted, disgusting man that was slowly making her way to her couch, and she couldn’t have been happier inside that she was getting to see him again.

 

Licking her lips as she strutted her way to the man she let get a good look of her perfect frame and figure, the redhead purposefully wiggles her hips back and forth, giving them a light shake as she glares into the fat slob’s eyes. “Do you know just how late you are? I don’t do this just for anyone, you know! I didn’t have to make myself look nice just so you could ruin me and be late in the process. I wanted you here an hour ago and you can’t even seem to do that shit right, so why am I letting a pig like you fuck me?” Despite the insults she slipped into her small rant, the brown-eyed girl sounded positively elated that she was able to look the man in the eyes and be so close to him, almost like she was ready to devour him. Licking her lips once again, she points to her couch and smiles. “Take off your pants and sit down.”   
  
Of course, when the disgusting man she craved took him time, a heavy and slightly disgruntled sigh left her lips. “Just hurry and take them the fuck off already, you perverted loser. I thought you wanted this more than I do.” On the surface, Tayuya did her best to act like she didn’t care, not wanting to make it obvious that she was getting incredibly excited just from the fact that he was here. Though, that didn’t stop the fact that she was currently failing at trying to hide her excitement, her brown eyes going wide as the man drops his pants and lets his cock free from his clothing. The sound ninja shuddered with excitement as she saw it was about as long as her forearm and as thick as her wrist, her eyes suddenly locked on his thick shaft and nothing else.

 

Nothing else was worth her attention, not his horrid figure, or how dirty he was, or even the fact that he was the ugliest person she knew. The only thing on her mind was that thick cock that was resting against his leg as his pants pooled around his ankles, a smile coming to her lips as she squatted down to the ground and stayed on her feet. “Fuck yeah! I know it’s only been a week, but a cock like this is one that you just miss after not having it for a day or two…” The girl licked her lips once again as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, not hesitating to start slowly stroking it as her attention stayed locked on the semi-hard member. “I can’t say I care about you as much as I do your cock, but you’re not worth getting rid of… Not entirely, anyway.~”   
  
After a moment or two, the female ninja was able to make the massive length hard as a rock in her hand, making her smile and look up at his face. “Hey, Pervert… Have you bothered to wash this thing? Knowing you, you probably haven’t… You’re such a loser for wanting to make sure it was nice and dirty for when you came to visit.” Of course, when she got no response from him, her heart nearly lept out of her chest in excitement, making her pump her hand even faster along his shaft. Deep down, Tayuya knew she loved dirty cocks more than anything, no matter how wrong and nasty it was. Something about the just being filthy or unwashed excited her, even if she didn’t know exactly why that reason was. But that didn’t stop her from moving her hand as quickly as she could to try to get him off as fast as she could, her massive breasts bouncing in their bandages as she did so.

 

The sound of her hand smacking down against his crotch with how aggressive and impatient she is, the redhead could feel her hand started to get a bit sticky and dirty from the tip of his shaft. Her eyes immediately fell onto the fat man’s member once again, her hand never stopping as a slightly excited half-smile came to her lips. “You’re such a fucking pig, you know that? I bet you’d roll around in fucking shit all day to try and make yourself dirty before coming over here to see me… No wonder you only show up once a week.~” Tayuya didn’t bother looking up from her partner’s cock as she continued to stroke and insult him, not needing to as she felt herself started to get wet enough to stain her underwear. “Maybe you’re just dumb enough to think I’m some kind of whore who doesn’t care what kind of cock she gets. I could see that coming from a fucking pervert like yourself.”

 

However, when she felt the first twitch of his cock between her fingers that could barely wrap around his shaft, the girl’s smile only grew. Something inside of her wanting him to cum for her right here and now and make her a mess, but she knew better than to go all in all at once. That was never fun to her, after all. Licking her lips, the redhead stopped her strokes and wrapped her other hand around his base, starting to pump her hand back and forth again, but keeping the pace slower than before. After a moment, it was almost if the girl could feel his curious stare on her, prompting her to look in his direction and into his eyes. “You’re here for me. Whether to just use me and move on or to enjoy your time, I want you to cum only when I say so.”

 

Almost instantly, the brown-eyed girl could feel another twitch in her hand from his cock, feeling her start to throb for her as she continued to stroke him off. “You want to cum for me that badly? Well, I guess if you want to do it despite me wanting to wait, then sure. Go for it. Fire away. Make a mess for me.~” The redhead smirked and licked her lips as she picked up the pace her hand was moving at, watching his massive member throb and feeling it pulse in her hand. “Come on, perfect! Cum! Right now! I want you to cum right here and right-” Before the girl could properly finish her demands, she was given exactly what she wanted. Rope after rope after thick rope of cum flew from the man’s tip and splashed onto the floor behind her, making a small puddle about the size of her foot. “Fuck yeah! That’s what I’m talking about! I haven’t seen or felt your cum in ages! It just as fucking filthy as last time, you nasty fuck.~”

 

Sticking her tongue out, the girl looked like she was some kind of tomboyish party girl who was having the time of her life as she jerked some guy off in the back of the party. Her heart raced as she remembered just how fucking disgusting and nasty this man was, turning around in place to look at him again before grabbing her bandaged breasts. “I bet someone as perverted and nasty as you would love to see my tits without the bandages on them, huh?~” Licking her lips and watching the fat man nod at her question, the brown-eyed girl shook her head and let go of her massive breasts. “Sorry, fatty! You don’t get that enjoyment today. If you keep quiet, I might let you fuck them, but there’s no way in hell you’re going to see them after being so late.~”

 

Turning back around to look at the small puddle of cum, a soft chuckle leaves the girl’s lips. “Your cum is so fucking nasty and revolting… Much like the man it came out of, really.” Putting her hand on her hip as she stuck it out to the side, keeping her eyes on the small puddle for just a moment longer before turning around and letting out a soft sigh. “Well, you fat fucking pig, I think you’ve had enough of a break. What do you say we get back to the fun, huh?~” Without waiting for an answer, Tayuya stepped forward and closer to the couch, putting her hand on the slob’s shoulder and pushing her back against the furniture watching him scoot back as a result. “Good. I was worried you might be too fat to actually feel when I push you.”

 

Getting onto her knees in front of the loser of a man she was having fun with, the redhead couldn’t help but internally squeal in glee at the fact that his cock was in her face, wanting to push forward and slam her face down on his cock without any hesitation. However, she instead looked up at him and stuck her tongue out for a moment, pulling it back in to talk to him. “We’re far from done, you nasty pig. And we’re not going to be done until I say so, understand?” Of course, looking back down at his enormous shaft, the brown-eyed girl smiled like she was in charge and licked her lips, internally very happy that she was able to have it in front of her once again.

 

Grabbing her breasts, the young female ninja smirked and leaned forward, slowly and teasingly sliding her ample breasts down his shaft. It made her shudder and almost let out a shameless moan when she could feel his thick shaft sandwiching her breasts against the bandages that she kept on, making her look up at him as she felt it poke her cheek when she reached the base. Adjusting her hold on her breasts to keep them still, Tayuya looked at her partner with a slightly excited look of anticipation. However, all she got from him was a look of confusion, making her sigh and roll her eyes.

 

Looking into his eyes, the female ninja looked back down to her chest and smiled. “Well? What are you waiting for? Fuck them already, fatty! That’s what you’re here for, isn’t it? To fuck me however you want and make a mess? Or are you wanting me to do all the work for a filthy fucking disgusting slob like your?” It didn’t matter to her one way or the other, really. The redhead was more than happy to have him here, but even happier to feel him slowly started to fuck her cleavage and power his way through her chest. “Fuck yeah! That’s more like it! Fuck my rack!~”

 

Looking down at the cock as it ground against her chin, Tayuya couldn’t help but smile and turn her head to the side to try and get a decent taste of the massive thing. Unfortunately, each time she’d stick her tongue out enough to press it against the man’s shaft, it would retreat back down her chest. Though, she didn’t mind too much as she held her nipples through her bandages with a firm grip, loving the way it felt to have a cock slowly starting to pound away at her chest despite not having taken anything off just yet. “You better be enjoying this, you ugly piece of shit. Having your massive cock pound away at my tits, pushing them against my bandages like you want them to just pop right off. It’s fucking disgusting and I just know you love it.~”   
  
Licking her lips, the redhead wouldn’t have denied loving it herself, openly gasping and writhing in place the more he continued to thrust into her fat tits. It brought a wicked and devious smile to her face to know that someone to utter disgusting was enjoying her body like she belonged to him, loving the fact that someone was willing to do this with her week after week like they were together. Matter of fact was, Tayuya had forgotten this slob’s name months ago, only knowing him by face and the fat cock he his away in his pants. She was fine with that, though, as she was finally able to get her tongue to glide along his shaft as he continued to thrust away into her. The redhead only smiled and let out a quiet moan from the rotten taste that hit her tongue, loving it immediately and wishing she could wrap her lips around it.

 

Tayuya knew self-control, however, knowing that it would be well worth the wait to make him cum again before getting to taste every inch of his hefty cock. Looking up into the young man’s eyes, the brown-eyed girl glared at him, conflicted on whether she wanted him to speed up to get to the real fun faster or slow down to be able to savor every moment longer. A soft groan left her as she turned her head away from his, closing her eyes as a soft blush came to her lips for only a moment. “Make a choice, you fat fuck! Either pick up the pace so you’ll cum faster or slow the hell down so I can watch your cock sink into my chest better!” Of course, part of her knew that if a woman with a body like hers was going to tell him to pick up the pace, he was going to pick up the pace.

 

That knowledge made her smile as the man pumped his hips against her large chest even faster, pushing himself as far and as fast as he could go with each thrust. “That’s more like it! Get your fucking rocks off, pervert.~” Soft and blissful breaths left the redhead as she watched his cock sink into her tits enough to almost disappear, only to come jetting back out like a rocket and almost nail her in the face. It was almost pressing against her lips with each and every thrust he made, making her whine as she did her best to not suck him off too soon.

 

Biting her lower lip for a moment, Tayuya lifted her head from the cock in order to look the man in the eyes once again. “My tits always seduce sick fucks like you with ease, all of you wanting them and almost cumming at the sight when I let them go free. Brings a smile to my face to see fucking losers like you want me so much and so easily.” A chuckle left the redhead as she looked back down toward the cock, feeling it throb between her breasts just like it had in her hand. “Are you getting closer to cumming? Makes sense with tits like these. Go ahead. Do it. Cum all over me.~”

 

That’s exactly what the man did, right as she finished her sentence. The brown-eyed girl gasped and moaned as cum simply shot out of the man’s cock, sticking her tongue out as a massive amount of cum painted her face and breasts. Of course, she was more than willing to catch a fair amount on her tongue, pulling it back into her mouth and almost immediately swallowing it. Though, she paused when she noticed even more cum dribbling from the tip of his cock, prompting her to lean down and swirl her cum-coated tongue around his cockhead, getting as much of his spunk as she was able to. “I’m doing this because I know you like it, not because I want to swallow your cum.” Tayuya’s voice was firm and calm as she spoke, pulling her tongue back into her mouth and swallowing down the cum that was on her tongue before sticking it back out and repeating the process, putting on a show for the young man just for the hell of it.

 

Closing her eyes as she made sure to take her time as she slowly pulled her chest from around his cock, the redhead wanted to make sure that she didn’t spill a single drop of his seed, knowing it always turned him on more when he saw it still on her body at one point or another. However, without wasting any time, the girl pushed forward and slammed herself forward, engulfing every inch of the massive cock in one go, taking it to the balls and smiling while she could. Looking up at the young man she invited into her home, Tayuya lifted her plump rear end into the air as far as she could to make sure that he was able to see it, shaking her ass from side to side.

 

She could feel the tip of the fat man’s cock in the back of her throat, forcing herself to swallow over and over and over again to massage the thing as it stayed in her throat. Over and over again, she could hear him groan in delight as she could see his eyes staying on her ass. Tayuya loved when men stared at her, no matter where she went, but having the one man she was focused on and wanting made her heart feel like it was skipping out of her chest. Closing her eyes and keeping her ass still, the brown-eyed girl took a deep breath through her nose, managing to just take in the scent of his dick. Right away, that scent got to her mind, making her eyes water as she brought a hand up toward her face, opening one of them to make sure she was flipping him off and not something random on the wall.

 

With her finger in the air and her throat constantly swallowing around the shaft to massage it, the brown-eyed girl expected him to cum at any moment, managing to take another attempted breath right as he did. Gagging as rope after rope of cum flooded her body and slipped past her throat, the redhead didn’t both pulling back as she forced herself to endure until every drop of cum was inside of her mouth or throat. The girl felt like she was in heaven as her eyes began to flutter shut from the lack of air, yanking herself off of the man’s shaft and coughing up a bit of his seed onto the floor between her and the couch. Though, that didn’t stop Tayuya from letting cum leak from her lip and her nose as she looked up at him, a smirk still on her lips as she brought her hand up to flip him off once again.

 

Standing up to her feet and turning herself to face her back toward the man, the redhead pulled on the knot that kept her underwear to her body, a smile on her face as she let the fabric fall to the floor. “You’re going to breed me, Pig. You’ve come here week after week and never done it. Well, that changes today.” Looking back toward him without changing her position, the girl plopped her plump rear end into his lap and groaned at the feeling of his hard cock already pressing against her pussy between her thighs. “You’re going to stare at my perfect ass while you give me your worthless genes, got it? You don’t exactly have a choice in the matter, after all.~” Without any hesitation or shame, the brown-eyed girl picked her hips up and slammed herself back down, impaling herself on his thick cock with her pussy, a loud scream of bliss leaving her from it.

 

Rapidly bouncing her hips up and down, Tayuya could immediately fee him starting to throb inside of her tight cunt. “I’m going to be a disgusting pig’s knocked up bitch! Such a vile, horrid, fat and ugly son of a bitch like you is going to knock me up!~” Those words would’ve sounded like insults to anyone who heard them, but to the redhead, they were the most endearing things she had ever said to anyone. Luckily, by the feeling of the cock twitching inside of her, she could tell that he was happy hearing that. “Cum inside of me! Give me your worthless brat and leave me to raise it! You know you want to knock me up and leave me!~”   
  
“I hate you and I know you want to make me a single and knocked up bitch with some disgusting fuck’s kid!~” Biting her lower lip and bringing her hands to her cheeks, the redhead was in the best version of whatever twisted thing she called heaven was, groaning and screaming in pure bliss as she knew he was getting close to cumming. Suddenly, as if on queue before she was able to say anything else, Tayuya was able to feel him unload inside of her once again, so much cum flooding into her womb that it started to spill back out onto his lap and against her thighs. Slapping her ass and screaming in bliss once again, the girl made sure to put on one final show for the man that was more than likely to impregnate her. “Fuck! Yes!~”

 

The thought of carrying this slob’s child combined with all the pleasure she was feeling was more and enough to push her over the edge of her own orgasm as well, her pussy clamping down around his thick shaft and milking out another few drops that seemed to go nowhere inside of her. However, as she slowly got off of his cock, Tayuya had a lustful smile on her face, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head from the pleasurable thought of her life being ruined by this fat loser. Even as she fell to the side of him and felt him get off the bed, the blissful sigh that left her lips was enough to keep her happy with that knowledge. “Get out, Fatty.~”


	2. Another Loser Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tayuya gets another roommate, falling in love with him despite treating him like shit.

Getting a new roommate was the best thing that Tayuya could do after how she kicked her last one out, but that didn’t stop her from berated the new one like he was fresh fish for a hungry shark. Keeping her hand on her open door, the redhead looked down at the man she was allowing to move into her home with her. “You’re such a fat fucking slob. God, why do all of you somehow find your way to my home. It’s almost concerned that I keep finding more of you each and every day of my life.” Bringing a hand to her hip, the kunoichi didn’t say a word about her bandaged attire as she stayed in the doorway, having already shoved Kou onto the ground in front of her. “You’re not different than the others. Disgusting and grotesque.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Tayuya brought the hand that was on the door to her hair, flipping it over her shoulder and moving it down her body to gesture to her bandaged chest and cloth pair of panties there were clearly just tied and easy to pull off. “And stop staring, dammit! I’m only wearing this because it’s hot out! It’s not like I want a fat and ugly loser like yourself to see me in this and drool over me.” However, that didn’t stop the girl from slamming the door in her new roommate’s face, pressing her forehead against it the moment she was out of view of him. “F-Fuck…” Gritting her teeth and hissing quietly at herself, the redhead couldn’t stop the blush from coming to her cheeks as she thought about what happened the last time a fat and ugly loser was in her home, somehow knowing that Kou would be even better than the last one.

 

Dropping a hand between her legs, the girl immediately started to rub her wet folds through the cloth she called underwear, another sickening and desperate hiss leaving her as pleasure sparked through her body. The young ninja had no idea what it was about men like Kou that got her going or why she loved them, but there was no denying the sick and twisted pleasure she found in toying with them as she rubbed her pussy even faster. Even going as far as to press her fingers against her underwear to apply even more pressure to her slick folds, Tayuya could picture the ugly man that was just on his ass in front of her door as a hunk better than the rest of the people she’s ever met in her life. “Ugly bastard…. I’m going to get him to marry me.~”   
  
The words spill from her lips as she turned around and slams her back against the door, rubbing her pussy even faster and more aggressively than before, more thoughts of Kou rushing through her mind faster than she could determine which was her favorite. Of course, keeping a twisted smile on her face, more blissful hisses leave the girl, sending herself over the moon as she threw her head back and pressed it against the door. “Marry me.~” Talking into her empty apartment was one thing, but violently rubbing her cunt through her underwear and soaking through it while thinking of the ugly loser was another. And it made her mind and her heart conflicted on what she wanted from him, especially when she stopped for a moment and moved to the window next to the door, looking out of it and seeing Kou walk away from her home. 

 

“I’m going to marry him… Nothing’s going to stop me from that.” There was an odd sense of determination in her voice as she kept one hand on the windowsill to keep her eyes on her new roommate, moving the other back to her underwear. “I mean, who wouldn’t want to marry a hot piece of ass like me, anyway?!” Gritting her teeth, the girl closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the glass, a moan leaving her now as she continued to masturbate to the thought of marrying a fat and ugly loser like him. Not even to the man himself, but to the thought of being with him for the rest of her life. It was both invigorating and disgusting to the redhead, but nothing was stopping her now, especially when she bucked her hips into the air at the feeling of her orgasm quickly approaching.

 

“I love him… I love him… I wore this outfit for him… I…” The girl continued on and on against the window, fogging it over with her hot breath as her cheeks burned as bright as her hair, hot and heavy breaths leaving her with the moans now. Even as drool left her mouth and dripped down her chin and onto her chest, it didn’t stop the kunoichi from picturing the two of them together for the rest of their days, endlessly toying with him and bullying him while taking his cock whenever she wanted. Clearly wanting to be more than just roommates with the boy, the redhead pulled herself back from the window and pressed herself against the door yet again, a smile on her face as she opened her eyes and looked into the empty apartment.

 

“Being his girlfriend… His wife… His cumdump…” Tayuya continued to mumble to herself as she pictured herself and Kou on the couch in front of her, her in complete control of the moment and dragging him along for her own twisted pleasure compared. Gritting her teeth, the redhead bucked her hips and gasped, finally reaching her orgasm and cumming right then and there. A loud and frantic, almost terrified, hiss left the kunoichi as she came right then and there, staining her cloth underwear and slowly slumping down to the floor. “I’m going to marry him…” The words lazily left her lips as her pleasure high was starting to slowly fade, her eyes fluttering closed and her mind still a bit lost in a haze of lust.

 

Making her way back up to her feet, the redhead made her way back to the window, wanting to see if Kou was still able to be seen from her home. Luckily for her, he was only a short distance away, eating ramen and smiling to himself. A bright and disgusting smile spread across her lips as she watched him eat, a soft and elated breath leaving her. “I can’t wait to marry that fucking loser… Look at him eating alone. It’s like I’m the only friend he has in his foul life.” Bringing a hand to her lips, Tayuya didn’t bother to stop herself from letting out a soft chuckle, slowly pushing herself from the window and making her way to her couch. A soft gasp left her lips as she realized just how stained her underwear was, sticking to her crotch like it just belonged connected. “I bet that loser is going to make me beg to be his bride… Even if I can make her confess to wanting to marry me… He’s such a slob, he probably won’t even be able to ask me right.~”   
  


Sitting down on the furniture, a happy smile came to the girl’s lips, a heavy breath leaving her soon after. “F-Fuck…” Closing her eyes, Tayuya licked her lips and began to slowly rub her thighs together as she sat there. “What if he says no? W-What if he makes me beg to marry him just to say n-no…?” The thought was sickening to the redhead as she continued to tease herself, her lust and desire for him flaring and everything seeming to collapse in her mind while lighting her up even more inside. Absentmindedly moving a hand into her underwear, the redhead failed to realize just how excited and aroused she was from the fact that Kou could turn her down and make her beg even more to be with him. Something about it just rubbed her wrong in all the right ways. “Fucking fat bastard… Why would a loser like you tell a hot piece of ass like me no? I’m the best you’d ever get!”

 

However, after a moment, the redhead realized that her new roommate would be back any minute now, jumping up from the couch and straightening herself out to look proper once again, despite the stain in her underwear now. “Fuck, I guess I should get changed. I don’t want the shit thinking I like him, after all. That’s when it’s the most fun.~” Licking her lips, Tayuya made her way back to her room just as there was a knock on the door, purposefully ignoring it long enough to make it to her room. “The bastard has a key, doesn’t he? Why’s he knocking?” With a shrug, the kunoichi closed her bedroom door and got undressed out of few, knowing exactly how she was going to play with him during the rest of the day.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Throwing the door to her bathroom open, a smile came to Tayuya’s lips as she noticed Kou, her favorite loser, in the shower and not noticing her right away. “God dammit, you’re still in here?! I thought you were just coming to shower, not jerk it while you were nice and wet.” The girl’s voice grabbed the boy’s attention and made him look toward her, once again in her bandaged attire and cloth panties. “Back up. I’m getting in with you. You’re taking so damn long and I don’t feel like fucking waiting anymore for you to get out. If you don’t like it, tough shit.”   
  
The redhead was quick to take a step closer and pull on the bandages that wrapped her breasts, a smile on her face as she caught the boy staring at her large chest. “Try not to get any ideas, okay? I don’t want your attention, I just need a damn shower. I always do when dealing with you fat losers.” Gently pulling on the bandages enough to show off one of her nipples, the kunoichi meets the boy’s eyes and smirks. “At least try not to perv on me, alright? I know I’m the hottest girl you’ve ever seen with the biggest, bounciest tits, but calm down.~” Licking her lips, Tayuya didn’t hesitate to yank the bandages, ripping them off her body and exposing her massive chest to the man in her shower.

 

Quickly turning around and bending over, the girl pulled her panties down next, showing Kou her wet slit and shaking her rear end from side to side as she pulled the cloth down to her ankles despite it being clear she could just pull the knot and her underwear would come off. “Don’t you dare try and sneak peaks at my perfect ass, alright? It’s not for you to see.” Of course, no mention of her cunt, but that didn’t stop her from turning back around and stepping under the water with her back to her new roommate. The redhead immediately started soaping up every part of her body that she could reach, paying far too much attention to her breasts and ass while ignoring the man behind her, almost humming to herself. “Damn, have they gotten bigger….? I’ll have to start wasting more bandages on my tits while I’m home… Maybe I should just start walking around naked… Even the cloth for my panties is starting to-”   
  
Tayuya froze as she felt her new roommate’s cock pressing against her asscheek, her eyes going wide as she turned around to see just what was happening. “Are you fucking serious? What did I say about keeping yourself calm and not being a pervert?!” A heavy sigh left the girl’s lips as she turns her attention back the other way, pushing her rear end against his cock anyway. “There just isn’t enough space in here for both of us. I don’t want your disgusting cock, you fucking got that?” Even as she turned around and looked Kou in the eyes, pushing herself back perfectly for his cock to rest between her ass cheeks, the redhead glared at him. “This is your fault, you know. You shouldn’t have such an absurdly large cock, especially around a stacked bitch like me.”

 

Bringing her hands back to her breasts, the redhead sighed and put her head under the water, letting her hair get nice and wet while keeping her body soapy for her own personal reasons. “This is your fault for taking so damn long. I’m just wanting to get clean before I go to bed.” Even as she slowly shook her rear end from side to side, happy with the feeling of the thick shaft between her cheeks, she couldn’t help but blush as she kept herself under the water, hiding how she really felt about the whole situation. Though, she was quick to turn her back and see that even her plump rear end didn’t cover the entire thing, a soft gasp leaving her while she lifted and dropped her fat ass, hotdogging the cock. “Seriously?! Your cock is big enough to not be engulfed by my ass? What kind of ugly monster are you?”

 

Keeping her back to him, the kunoichi started to bounce her rear end along his shaft at her own pace, keeping things slow and steady while she got used to the feeling of his cock between her plump ass cheeks. Even as she grew more and more aroused by the feeling, the redhead didn’t slow herself down or pick up her pace, doing her best to make it seem like she was just trying to get water along her body. Tayuya went as far as to bend forward, giving Kou and very good look of her back and her wet hair spreading to either side of her neck, her hand pressing against the shower wall for just a moment as some of the soap drained from her body. “I know you’re getting peaks of my ass. You can stop perving on me anytime you want. It’s disgusting having a fat and lonely loser like you perv on me when I’m just trying to get clean.”

 

Slowly, the hothead began picking up the speed of her hips, the sound of her ass clapping down against her roommates lap filling the bathroom and both of their ears. But she was quick to push herself off of the wall and put her head back under the water, letting the soap drain off her ample chest to ignore the sound of the boy whimpering behind her. Acting like nothing was going on, the girl went back to put more soap on her chest, making it seem like she was just very devoted to keeping the favorite part of her body nice and clean and soft for anyone she deemed worthy to play with her.   
  
Hearing Kou take a breath and feeling him tap her back to get her attention, a soft sigh left the lustful kunoichi as she kept herself in place. “Shut up, Fatty!” Tayuya snapped her head back and continued bouncing her ass on the thick cock, a soft and blissful breath leaving her as she stared Kou in the eyes, silently telling him to just let her enjoy herself. However, she was quick to lather up her body once again, making sure her ass was nice and soaped up to make it easier for her to bounce. A soft smile came to the girl’s lips as she felt the thick shaft throbbing against her soft skin, a low groan leaving her as she could feel herself getting more aroused by it. “I bet you wanted me to clean my already soaped up ass more, didn’t you? Fucking pervert…” Of course, that didn’t stop her from reaching a hand back and making sure to put just a bit more soap on her body, licking her lips in the process.

 

However, the redhead was quick to dunk her head back in the water, putting her hands against the wall in front of her and putting her whole body into rocking her hips for the ugly loser behind her. Biting her lower lip to keep herself quiet while she was hidden by the water, this was the only moment the girl had to give it her all, to make Kou want to marry her, even if she had to beg for it. Not a word left her as she worked her hips up and down, grinding herself against the cock that was firmly between her cheeks, a soft gasp leaving her yet again when she felt it throbbing between her cheeks. Each and every throb against her skin sent another pulse of pleasure and desire through her, making her want to lift her hips just a little bit higher before slamming down and impaling her pussy on his absurd cock. Though, she knew better than to give in so easily, wanting this boy to last and to give her exactly what she wanted from him.

 

A bright smile came to her lips as she heard Kou grunt behind her, meaning that he was getting closer, feeling him twitch just a few times against her soapy skin before he came. Loud and heated breaths left Tayuya as she felt rope after rope of cum spray along her back and her plump ass, painting her skin an extra shade of white while his cock was still hard between her, as if he wanted more out of her. But instead of turning back and cursing him out, the redhead took a moment to savor the feeling of his hot cum against her skin, shuddering in pure delight before pushing herself off the wall and shooting an annoyed look at him.

 

“Really? You have the gall to cum on my back and my fucking ass? Who do you think you are?! Now I have to clean myself even more! But I bet you’d love that, wouldn't you, pervert?” Looking down at her freshly painted ass, the redhead flashed a quick smile before turning her head back around and keeping his cock between her ass cheeks. “Thanks a lot you fucking pervert.”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Holding tightly to her ugly roommate’s arm as she got off her couch, Tayuya was more than happy to head into the hallway to her bedroom with him. “You’ll be sleeping in my room with me, fucker. I don’t plan on wasted a good guest room on a fat and ugly fuck like yourself, no matter what kind of absurd cock you have.” The redhead purposefully entwined her fingers with his own, keeping him close as she took a few steps into the hallway, staying silent for a moment with each step she took. Even with the two of them dressed and having him this close, the kunoichi couldn’t stop the thoughts of just what she’d do with a fat and disgusting slob like him in her bedroom from rushing through her mind. It made her stop for a moment and grind her thighs together, already feeling herself getting more and more aroused from each passing thought.

 

Though, as she realized he was looking at her, wondering what was going on, Tayuya was quick to push him against the wall, pinning him there with her massive chest and licking her lips as she saw a bright blush come to Kou’s cheeks. “Listen up. I don’t want your fat cock near me, I don’t want your disgusting body pressing against me when I’m asleep, and I don’t want you thinking that because we’ll be sharing a bed, it’ll be a good call to hold me when I sleep. I don’t care about the fact that I enjoy being held, I don’t want a slob like you being the one to do it, understand?” Watching him nod, the twisted kunoichi smiled and sighed, keeping him pressed against the wall as she pointed to the bedroom.

 

“Now, there are two things you need to know here and now. I sleep naked. There is no reason to wear anything to bed, even with a fat shit like you joining me. And I don’t want to hear you complaining if you find your cock sandwiched between my tits or my ass. I move around in my sleep and it’s bound to happen with us sharing a bed.” The redhead took a breath and slowly back away from the boy, sighing as she could see his cock already hardening just from that short bit of contact. “I don’t care if you have a problem with this or not, I’m not wasting a guest room on you and I’m not letting you rot up the couch with you sleeping on it.”   
  
Grabbing his hand once again and starting to drag him to their shared room, the redhead smiled and stopped at her doorway. “If you find your cock accidentally between my tits or my ass, well tough shit. You’ll have to deal with it, whether I’m awake or not. Just don’t make a damn mess or I’m making you lick it up, understand?” Tayuya’s heart was pounding as she put her hand to her door and took the first step in, dropping her smile and toying with her bandages as she watched Kou get on the bed before her. Of course, she knew she had his attention as she watched him stare at her as she ripped the bandages from her body, her large breasts spilling free. “Don’t get any ideas, alright? If your cock ends up between my tits as I’m getting comfortable for bed, then oh well. We’ll fucking handle it.”   
  
Pulling on the knot that held her cloth panties to her skin, the redhead could see her roommate growing harder against his clothing still, a sigh leaving her as her underwear fell to the floor. “Get undressed you fat fuck. If I’m going to be sleeping naked, so are you. You’re already fat enough to be a heater during the winter, but I don’t need any extra warmth from your clothes during the summer.” Tayuya smirked as she watched him stand up, her eyes clearly locked on the boy’s cock as it sprung free from his clothing, a small amount of drool leaving the corner of her mouth as she watched him sit back down and still be able to see it.   
  
“I swear, if you try anything while I’m getting comfortable, I’m kicking you out. I don’t want to feel your massive cock on my body while I’m sleeping, so do your best to make sure that it doesn’t happen.” The redhead was quick to crawl onto her bed and into Kou’s lap just long enough to push him onto his back to see how much room on the bed he was going to take. “Fucking hell, you’re massive… I don’t know if I’ll have enough room to keep my big tits and ass to myself while we share a bed.” Bringing a hand to her lips, the girl closed her eyes and thought for a moment, humming to herself as she slowly rocked her hips back and forth, purposefully teasing the man. “Maybe I’ll just have to sleep on top of you sometimes…”   
  
“Oh well. Thoughts for another day.” Getting on the portion of her bed beside her slob of a roommate, the girl was quick to press her rear end against his crotch, groaning and doing her best to sound annoyed from the feeling of it between her ass cheeks yet again today. “Don’t you dare start getting any fucking idea, pervert.” Of course, as she said that, Tayuya was eagerly rocking her hips to move her ass along his cock while staying in place, a soft sigh leaving her as she was finally comfortable on her bed, playfully stopping her hips. “One last rule, Fatass. Don’t wake me in the middle of the night for any reason. I don’t want to feel your cock between my tits while I’m asleep.”


End file.
